


Let It Snow

by lupinjoallen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Saving People Hunting Things, Shameless Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: Y/N has missed his boyfriend and has been dropping hints like Christmas presents. He's getting desperate for some attention now.





	Let It Snow

Y/N swore he could feel his brain melting out of his ears as he heard the same twenty songs playing on the local radio stations. “Sam, if you like my brain off the cheap ass walls, please shut that off,” He finally sighed.

 

“Agreed!” Dean said, raising his hand as he kept focused on the research. “So...I’m at a loss. Either Frosty has gone crazy or it’s a yeti.” Y/N and Sam both looked at him weirdly. “What?”

 

“A yeti?” Sam asked in disbelief.

 

“Well, not completely improbable,” Y/N pointed out. “It is a ski resort.”

 

“Which means we can have a great time hitting the slopes,” Dean said, grinning. Y/N gave him a look, silently chiding him. “I mean, of course, once we’ve finished the hunt.”

 

“Since when have you ever been into skiing?” Sam asked.

 

“Well, we’ve never gone, so this is a great opportunity,” Dean pointed out before looking to Y/N. “Have you ever gone?”

 

“Not exactly,” He said, rubbing his neck. “I mean, sledding but it was this homemade course in this field that was by a lake. Fell in. Had pneumonia for like a month after that.”

 

“Jesus!” Sam said in disbelief. Y/N just shrugged. “Sometimes, I forget you’re an adrenaline junkie.”

 

“I take precautions to make sure we’re all safe. Doesn’t mean I don’t like a little thrill,” He finished, winking at Dean.

 

Dean smirked and kissed in his direction, making the smaller man chuckle. “Okay!” Sam said, getting up. “I’m gonna go do some recon. Let me know if you find anything in the lore...if you don’t get too distracted.”

 

“Will do,” Dean chuckled. “We’ll probably head out for our own work soon.”

 

Y/N nodded as he got on Sam’s laptop. “Gonna check security tapes,” He told him as he got set up before typing away at the computer.

 

Sam blinked. “Oh. The password is--” Y/N had already gotten into the computer. “How did you--”

 

“Oh please. Yours is easier than Dean’s!” He chuckled.

 

“No, it isn’t,” Dean huffed.

 

Y/N tipped the laptop screen towards him to look at him over his sliding glasses frame. “Really? So, 67blackrider isn’t super easy?” Dean blushed at that. “For the record, that sounds like a pornstar name.” Sam snickered. “You can’t talk, Stanford83.”

 

Dean stuck his tongue out at his younger brother victoriously. Sam just huffed and got dressed and left. Dean smirked. “So, thinking about me like a pornstar?”

 

“You practically learned all your moves from it and I haven’t gotten a strap-on to satisfy your size kink so, yes. Yes, I am.”

 

Dean blushed at that as Y/N smirked to himself as he worked. “I don’t have a size kink.”

 

“Course you don’t,” Y/N said before looking up at him. “But watching you ride that dildo I got you for your birthday until you were begging for me to ride you? That was pretty hot.” Dean huffed and focused on the work. “What? Don’t want me to tease--”

 

“We’ve got a hunt to do, Babe,” Dean said quickly, making Y/N frown.

 

The man sighed and got back to work on searching security feed. His mind, of course, wandered to the thought of Dean practically pouncing at him as they were on the ski slopes. He thought of Dean’s hands warming his skin as he kissed and gripped him tightly.

 

He made a face as he refocused his attention on the camera feed. The camera by the hot tub panned back and forth. Only the very edge of a frame showed what appeared to be the hot tub getting destroyed by a yeti...with a baseball bat?

 

“Hey, Babe,” Y/N said, getting Dean’s attention. He gestured him over and showed him the image. “Didn’t you say that yeti’s could suplex a car?”

 

“Yeah...And this one has a baseball bat.”

 

“Which means this is a dude in a costume,” He concluded, looking a little more than disappointed. Y/N smiled and patted his leg gently. He hummed. “Let’s do a real investigation then. Been a while since it was just normals.”

 

Y/N sighed and shrugged. “Okay.”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing,” He said as he got up and stripped down. Dean gulped, watching him change into something warmer for the snowy hills. “Let’s see if we can track those footprints and go from there.”

 

Dean nodded. “Right.”

A creepy cave where the trail ends? Definitely not some horror story waiting to happen," Dean muttered under his breath as he clicked on the flashlight he brought with. Y/N shivered and rubbed his arms as they moved. "You good?"

 

"No. I'm freezing my ass off. You better warm me up or you'll be dating...Oh...who was that DC ice guy?"

 

"I think you either mean Mr. Freeze from DC or Iceman from X-Men," Dean chuckled, smiling at his boyfriend.

 

"Either way, I'm gonna be a popsicle," Y/N chattered, holding himself as he rubbed his chest to keep warm.

 

Dean smiled and wrapped an arm around him as they walked. Y/N blinked and nuzzled into him. "What's with you lately?" If Y/N hadn't been freezing, Dean knew he'd be blushed. "Y/N?"

 

He sighed and said, "You've been so focused on hunts lately, I'm starting to think you've forgotten about me."

 

Dean stopped him. "Look at me." Y/N reluctantly did so as Dean's hand cupped his face. "I didn't mean for that. I love you, Y/N. Once we get back to the resort, I can show you that."

 

"Ugh, gag me!" A new voice snapped, causing both you and Dean to jump to positions with your guns. A man sighed, coming out into the open, wearing what looked like some white Chewbacca costume. "Are you two done with your romantic getaway?"

 

"Well, till you came along, I was thinking about getting a blowjob," Y/N quipped, making Dean smirk a bit as he kept his own gun trained on the guy. "So, wanna explain the yeti with a bat play?"

 

The guy hummed and said, "No," before making off. Y/N made to chase after him but the bat swung out, hitting him in the face. Y/N fell back hard, startling Dean.

 

He groaned, his vision blurring. "I'm--I'm good," Y/N mumbled. "Go. I'll just...lay here for a minute..."

 

"Stay down," Dean said before chasing after the yeti guy.

 

Dean followed the trail, hoping to find him, but only found that the costume was shed. He grimaced. "Really hope he's not naked." He muttered under his breath as he called Sam.

 

"Dean?" Sam asked over the speaker.

 

"Yeah. Found the Yeti. It's in a cave just up the mountain. But it's some guy in a costume."

 

"Yeah. Y/N texted me about the costume thing. The one by the Blue Square, right?"

 

"Got it. I'm chasing him now. He knocked Y/N down pretty quick. The guy's pretty strong based on the swing."

 

"Alright. I'll get Y/N situated and head for you."

 

With that, Dean hung up and kept up his chase.

Sam came into the cave, at last, looking around. As he rounded the corner, he saw the abandoned yeti costume and sighed, grabbing his gun. Movement behind him alerted him and he whirled around, seeing Y/N training his gun on him. They both sighed in relief as Sam nodded, leading him away.

 

"So, what happened?" Sam asked softly.

 

"I got reckless cuz I was cold," Y/N confessed. Sam smirked. "What? You suck when it comes to cold," he chuckled.

 

"Coming from the guy who hogs the blankets, every winter," Y/N quipped, smirking a bit himself.

 

Sam nodded in agreement before he led Y/N down the cave. "Dark creepy cave...I don't like this." A low grunt could be heard. "Dean."

 

Y/N gulped and hurried with Sam, following him around the corner...to see Dean kissing a shirtless Y/N that eagerly palmed at his cock. Sam tried closing his eyes, hoping the image was fake.

 

Y/N snarled and quickly switched to a silver knife, throwing it at the fake.

 

Dean jumped as he watched the skin slice and almost burn as the silver made contact. "Shit!" He snapped as he shoved the shapeshifter away.

 

All three hunters opened fire.

"Shut up," Dean said as they walked back into the room.

 

"Dean, you were totally making out with a shapeshifter," Sam snickered as Y/N stormed passed them both and went to the bathroom. "It's bad to take hot--" The door slammed closed behind Y/N, making both the Winchesters flinch. Sam sighed. "Dude..."

 

"I know. It's more than just what happened though," Dean admitted. Upon, Sam's look, Dean confessed, "I might've been more focused on hunting for a minute there."

 

"It took you this long to figure it out?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. Dean blinked. "I'm going to my room, which is on the other side of the resort. You, Dean, are going to spend time with your damn boyfriend. Okay? He misses you, dickhead."

 

Dean sighed and nodded as his younger brother left the room, leaving him to the sound of Y/N showering. He looked around, finally taking in everything. It was honestly probably the nicest place they'd ever stayed at that wasn't the bunker. He opened the curtains, watching the snow falling outside and sighed.

 

"I really am a dickhead."

 

"Ya think?" Y/N asked behind him. Dean turned, seeing Y/N standing there in a towel, almost scowling at him. "I mean, you'd just told me we had to focus on the hunt but you can totally make out with fake me."

 

Dean watched Y/N stare him down before looking away. "No. Don't do that," Dean said as he approached. He cupped his face. "Look at me."

 

Y/N sighed. "You know, that damn move won't work forever."

 

"Then I'll use it while I can," Dean said, smiling gently. "Look at me," He coaxed. Y/N looked up, blushing a bit now. "How about I see how many times I can make you cum? I mean, Christmas isn't til tomorrow, but nothing wrong with giving you your gifts early."

 

"Gifts?"

 

"Each orgasm," Dean said with a wink that made Y/N's ears go red. He smirked at that before leading Y/N to the bed. "Lay down and spread those legs for me."

 

Y/N gulped and did so. Dean smirked as he undid the towel, unwrapping him before kissing his knees. Dean's mouth slowly moved up his thigh, kissing and teeth nipping at the sensitive flesh. Y/N moaned softly before smiling. "Didn't think it'd be this easy to get you in bed," He joked.

 

Dean smirked and licked up his folds as he gripped Y/N's hips, watching the man squirm at the attention. "Is this a trick where you get me to admit that I'm easy?"

 

"You said it, not me," Y/N moaned softly as Dean's tongue drew a tight circle around his engorged clit. "Fuck, Baby."

 

Dean moaned and worked his tongue into him. He kept Y/N's legs apart with his shoulders, spreading the guy wide open for him as he licked and thrust his tongue into his tight hole. Y/N was whining and whimpering desperately. He smirked and kissed up, focusing on his clit as he slid a finger into him. The sigh of relief that escaped Y/N made Dean's chest swell with pride.

 

"More, please," Y/N finally begged.

 

"Easy, tiger," Dean chuckled as he crooked the finger. Y/N whined softly as a second finger slid in. "Gotta make sure you won't get hurt, Baby Boy. I don't like hurting you, as much as you love it rough."

 

At that, Dean gave Y/N's ass a tight squeeze as he pushed his fingers deeper. Y/N's hips bucked up, desperate for a more filling sensation before Dean curled his fingers and sucked hard on his clit. The low moan echoed through the hotel room, making Y/N blush as he tried covering his mouth.

 

"Don't you dare hold that in," Dean growled, lightly scraping his teeth against Y/N's clit. "I wanna hear you."

 

Y/N whimpered shyly as Dean sucked harder on his clit, making him shake. "Fu-Fuck...Fuck, Dean!" He moaned, thighs trembling. Dean pumped his fingers, keeping Y/N stimulated until he felt the walls collapse and convulse around them. Y/N's orgasm was small but only provoked Dean to pump his fingers faster, knowing Y/N wanted more. "God yes!" He rasped, whimpering.

 

Dean pulled back, licking his fingers clean before he stripped down. "Look at you," He praised as he stroked his cock. "So fucking sexy."

 

Y/N blushed and attempted to hide his face but Dean quickly pinned down his wrists. "Don't you dare fucking hide, Handsome," Dean said, smirking a bit. He adjusted, slotting himself between Y/N's legs. "Never hide from me, Y/N."

 

Y/N watched him before kissing him as he smiled. "I'll always be here, Dean."

 

Dean kissed him before slowly sliding into him. He groaned as he felt Y/N's tight walls around him easily spreading around him, used to the sensation of him. Y/N let out a sigh of both pleasure and relief as he pushed a hand into Dean's hair. He leaned into Y/N's touch as he began to slowly move.

 

He moaned softly as Y/N's back arched up. He angled his hips, thrusting right against his g-spot, making the man moan. "Right there?"

 

"Fuck yes!" Y/N moaned, nails of his free hand digging into his shoulder as he tugged at his hair. He planted his feet on the plush mattress, giving him ground to meet Dean's thrusts. "Fuck me, Dean. I need to feel you."

 

Dean growled and gripped his hips tightly as he picked up the pace. Y/N moaned out louder as he rocked against Dean, each thrust punching the air out of him. Rasps of his name escaped into Dean's ear as his nails dug deeper.

 

"That's it," He praised, fucking deeper into him. "Let me have it."

 

Y/N moaned into his neck deeply as he orgasmed, shaking and cleaning to him as Dean kept riding him harder before pulling back and adjusting. He stroked his cock hard as Y/N licked at his tip, looking up at him pleadingly. Dean grunted and moaned as he orgasmed, his load falling over Y/N's face.

 

Dean smirked as Y/N slowly began to lick up what he could before dragging his thumb over his cheeks, cleaning them off. "So fucking hot when you do that," Dean moaned before collapsing behind him.

 

Y/N smiled and curled into Dean's side, nuzzling him. "Nothing wrong with some snowfall, right?" He joked, making Dean snicker breathlessly. He kissed Dean's shoulder, smiling. "Merry Christmas, Dee."

 

Dean smiled as he held him. "Merry Christmas, Baby Boy."


End file.
